Pranks to be Remembered
by gaaraluver63
Summary: When Suki is the maid for someone she hates, what will she do to humiliate him? And how will everyone respond? With the help of a few friends,video cameras, and a little love, Suki knows she'll get her last, very much wanted, laugh. If you can, please R
1. Pathetic and small

Okay, my life sort of sucks but I'm pretty good at making the best out of it. First off, I'm Sasuke's cleaning lady which is hell for an anti-fan girl like me. The two good things from this are, I can go through all his junk and he won't know (especially since I know a great password finding jutsu for his PC) and his pay is pretty good. Secondly, I don't have many friends due to my hot temper and mean demeanor. Last, I live in the busy part of town, so I get no sleep at night which, as a matter of fact, leads to a mean and fiery girl.

"You missed a spot here, in the bathroom," a black-haired genin commented as I started to walk out the door. I sighed and nodded, dropping my supplies and walking up to the bathroom. I found the small dusty spot in a corner, right next to the toothpaste. Using instincts and no second thoughts, I grabbed it and stuck it in my jean pocket. Mr. Perfect (yeah right) wasn't going to have sparkly white teeth anymore. Okay, I know really pathetic, right? Well, I just wanted to hurt him in tiny ways, so the feat was good enough, for now.

"You get the spot?" Wonderful reaction to get as you walk out a door and right after you cleaned, dusted, vacuumed, and disinfected the whole place. But, I needed the money. So, I bit my lip to keep myself from lashing back at him. I just nodded and fled out the door. It slammed shut right when I left, catching a few of my green hairs. Selfish son of a bitch were the only words that crossed my mind as I walked down the steps.

"Oh look, it's the anti Sasuke girl!" I turned swiftly to face the top 2 A.B.s: Sakura and Ino, watching Sasuke's house.

"Yeah, and proud of it you anorexic bitches (this is A.B. when I write it, by the way)," was the retort that spat out of my mouth. They both darted their eyes at me.

"And, no matter how long you stare, your eyes can't shoot daggers at me." I smirked at them and then kept walking, legs getting sore. I sighed and lifted my tan head as a breeze caressed my skin. My arms spread out wide, trying to grab all the wind it could touch.

"Why do you work for that bastard? You always have to talk to the girls and, I must say, your insults are getting alarmingly better," a voice commented from high above me. I looked up to find a boy with maroon hair sitting atop a fence.

"Pays good and I get to work my insult muscle."

"If that existed only you would have it, Suki," the boy answered, calmly.

"Yeah, and if they existed yours would be puny, Gaara," I growled back. The boy chuckled and lightly dropped to the ground. I rolled my eyes and started walking again, the boy keeping pace with me.

"Oh, by the way," he said, turning to me," Shika called and wanted to know if you, me, and Makou wanted to come over for a movie." I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards him.

"Might as well. I've got nothing better to do. I'll ask Mak for ya, meeting her at my house right now." Gaara nodded and quickly waved goodbye to tell Shikamaru. I waved back, not noticing the person standing in front of me. Our heads hit with a loud thump, me falling to the ground.

"Dattebayo, you son of a bitch," I groaned, massaging my head. The figure I ran into also was lying on the ground, hand up at its head.

"Same to you, baka!"

"Hey I ain't a boy, fool, so watch that tongue of yours!" I slowly stood up and finally got a good look at the dumb ass I ran into. "Especially you, Neji, Should'nt your "destiny" skills tell you not to mess with me?" The brown haired boy rolled his lavender eyes at me and he lowered his hand.

"On your way to see Ten-Ten, I presume." Neji swiftly nodded and started to strut on but my hand stopped him.

"What is it, Suki," he questioned impatiently, tapping his blue sandal.

"Well, I believe an apology, from you, is necessary, seeing as you ran into me," I instructed, smiling my wonderfully fake innocent smile. He flashed his own right back at me, and I felt mine flip over.

"Fine, don't apologize," I mumbled in my own snobbish way. I sighed and lowered my arm. He brushed past me and started to gain a little speed as he headed to Ten-Ten's house. Bastard, I thought, navigating my way through the streets. Finally, through long twisting streets, I discovered my apartment building.

Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. It's a straight walk form the ass's house. But it seems like forever, I swear, sort of. Makou sat out in front; probably she either a) forgot her key to my room or b) doesn't remember what room number it is. She once figured out a way to do both and end up on the roof. A long, long story follows that, so dream up what happened yourself, thank you very much. Today I wasn't sure which one it was.

"Oi, Mak, forget your key or the room number?" The red-haired girl looked up and jumped up, glad to see me.

"Hiya Suki," she nearly yelled running over to me. I looked at her questioningly and raised an eyebrow, "oh um, well, I don't remeber the number and I think the spare key is in a corner under my bed, heh." I sighed and hit the genin on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"That was for being idiot. Now lets go inside before I freeze," I said, walking briskly to the elevator and holding the doors open for a certain, lazy girl.


	2. Friends can be Stupid

"You did WHAT??"

"I um, asked out dog boy…" I sat back in my chair. My jaw hung open and Makou's face had turned slightly pink. My thoughts wouldn't rearrange themselves to make sense of the situation. All I could do was stare at my friend, the shy, quiet, forgetful girl I know, the girl who had actually summoned up enough courage to ask someone out. The weirdest part was she had asked someone out before quick, no second thoughts, impulsive me!

"But, you, not, wait, how, AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" I shrieked out, as a billion different thoughts decided to enter my mind, "What'd Kiba say?" My tone had gone soft and Makou looked up, surprised I had only screamed once.

"Well, he said yes," She told me. My mouth turned upward, letting shiny white teeth peek through my cherry red lips. Makou looked scared at my new found mood swings and her eyes opened wide.

"When's the date? Tellme Tellme Tellme Tellme by God, tell me!" She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by my cell phone ring tone. Her eyebrows arched up at the new song.

"Darth Vader's theme song," I told her flipping my silver phone open," Suki's phone and customer service, how may I help you."

"Stop it with that answer, millions of people would hang up on those words," Gaara's voice growled through receiver.

"That's the dam point. What do you want?"

"Did you ask Mak if she can come over, Shika needs to know if he should by a pound of popcorn or not," Gaara questioned. Whenever Makou watched a movie, she ate all the popcorn in view. Thus, a pound would be needed.

"Didn't, hold on a sec," I stated, setting the phone on the table, " Yo, Mak, Shika was wondering if we wanted to come over tonight cause he got some new movies, Gaara's free, and I have no life, ya free?" Makou nodded and I picked up the phone.

"So?"

"Free, see ya," I ended quickly. Gaara said bye and hung up on his end. I stuffed the cell in my jean pocket and walked over to the couch. Makou was shifting nervously in her seat. Leaning in to ask her a question, I noticed small beads of sweat clung to her forehead.

"What aren't you telling me," I asked impatiently, staring into green eyes with my dark brown orbs, "Come on, out with it." She tried to avoid my gaze and her shorts ruffled when she kept moving. My eyebrows tipped forward and scowl lines appeared on my forehead. She finally looked at me and stopped shifting.

"Um, my parents don't trust me out alone with a guy so, um," she paused and turned her eyes from me," Do you think you could, well um, maybe double date with us?" The question startled me and for the second time that day I sat back, all the way, in the black couch.

"Um first, who the hell would I fricken ask and second, when would this date be, I might be busy," My hands clenched as I wondered who she thought I should ask. Her mouth became a mischievous grin so I stared down into her eyes, making her cringe.

"You're never busy, for you have no life. So come and bring Gaara." My eyes opened wide at the girl and I was about to scream my head off. Of course, the dam phone had to pick to fricken ring at that precise moment.

"Hello," I said trying hard to mask the anger in my voice.

"You have my toothpaste don't you," Sasuke commanded. My frown disappeared as I remembered the toothpaste in my apron pocket. Of course, I couldn't just tell him I had it.

"Last time I saw it was in your bathroom, by the sink," I replied, quite innocently if I say so myself. I could sense his teeth clench as he sighed and hung up. I laughed and hung up the phone.

"Hey baka, we should head over to Shika's place. Don't want to see him fall asleep too soon," Makou shrugged and got up, keeping a distance between her and me. I opened the wooden door, walking out into the blue-carpeted hallway.


	3. Falling and Tilted Sprite

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when pigs start flying

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when pigs start flying. Hey look- oh wait, that's a cow.

The walk to Shikamaru's house was quiet and uneventful. Makou should have been very, very glad that Sasuke had brightened my very angry spirits. Of course, she knew I had those really random mood swings and she decided to keep a way from the walking dynamite. She walked swiftly in her black ballet flats with her dark red hair up in a messy bun. Her tan shorts and green polo rustled as she walked. My black Capri's and tank top were silent. The four necklaces created a lot of noise though, so I wasn't surprised to here Gaara yell "They're here" when we were turning a corner.

"Why do you where so many necklaces? It tells people, maniacs, A.B.s, and any other type of serial killer where you are," Makou examined. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I flipped around and started walking backwards.

I shrugged and answered," Cause they're awesome and completely unnecessary. Plus it adds a tiny ripple of color to my wonderfully dark wardrobe."

"WATCH IT," a voice behind me yelled. Startled by the voice, I tripped on a rock and fell, backwards, onto the living heap behind me.

"The second time I fell on someone today and they both weren't for love," I growled, getting up. I felt a cold liquid trickle down my neck," Oh that's fabulous. This time I get to bleed. Ugh!"

"Suki, I've told you to not walk backwards how many times this fuckin week," Shikamaru commanded, brushing off his green sweatpants. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the small, green house. Makou was suppressing a giggle and Gaara stood still in the doorway, smirking. Sighing, I walked into the house and I went in to raid the kitchen.

"You put a dam lock on the fridge? Now how am I supposed to empty it out without damaging it or cutting it?" The sluggish chunin grinned and went to turn on the T.V.

"What movie we are watching, romantic or adventure," Makou questioned, sitting herself on the couch.

"Oh please save me from a sappy and hopeless ending," I mumbled. Shikamaru scanned through his movies.

"Ya know, we lose a lot of possibilities when you say that," Gaara pointed out. My hand flew out and smacked him on that back of the head. Makou was full out laughing now and even Shika couldn't help for snickering.

"And that was for…."

"Being a dam idiot. I already did that to Mak when she was a dork this afternoon." Makou slapped me on the forehead. Now, all three of them were on the floor holding their stomachs from laughter. None of them noticed the bottle of Sprite tipped over Gaara's head. Small clear droplets of liquid started to leak from the top. They splashed down onto the maroon hair. His black rimmed eyes titled up ward as another drip plummeted towards his face.

"Suki," he snarled angrily. I started laughing and let the bottle tip all the way forward. All the bubbling drink streamed out onto Gaara's head, causing his red locks to cover his sea green eyes. Shikamaru's mouth had dropped to his chest, well not literally but it probably could've. Makou was smirking still, knowing a wonderful fight could feud between us.

"Sorry bout that Panda boy, must have slipped," I coaxed, trying to muffle my upcoming burst of laughter. He slowly stood up with his jeans and red shirt dripping wet and sticking to his body. His eyes should a soft anger and rage flowing through him and I could tell he seriously wanted to yell his head off. But, being Gaara, he controlled his madness. Slowly he walked up to Shikamaru's room to change.

"Ya' know, I'm amazed he can actually control his anger when you pull stunts like that," Makou spluttered while she gained domination over her laughter.

Shikamaru shook his head and spoke in amazement, "Let's just watch a movie."

**_And all you people say happy birthday to Makou!!_**

A.N.- Sup y'all? If you guys could try to get other people to read this I would seriously appreciate it! It's not the best it gives my ego some ego foodXD


	4. Uncovered Secrets

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when pigs start flying

Disclaimer- Last time I checked, cows may be flying but pigs aren't

Chapter 4

It took him forever, but Shikamaru finally picked a movie without a hopeless ending and gore (for me, of course). Gaara came down in Shikamaru's clothes; all of them were green, gray, and black.

"SHIKAMARU, why must you own only green fuckin sweatpants," He shrieked with his eyes opening dangerously. My hand covered my stifled laughter. Makou was in the same pose, with her face turning red from not breathing. Shikamaru raised one eyebrow at the strange looking Gaara. The sweat pant legs were dragging on the floor and the elastic was tightly tied to keep them up. His gray shirt went down to Gaara's knees and the sleeves went a foot below each arm. He gripped something in his hand, something that looked like a tie or something.

"Gaara, what cha got in your hand," I speculated, nodding towards his closed fist. Gaara's mouth turned slightly up and he turned his eyes to Shikamaru.

"Well, these were in Shikamaru's room, but I really doubt they're his," Gaara began, slowly unclenching his pale hand. They opened to reveal four hair ties, bright purple in color.

"Shika-chan, what aren't you telling us," I coaxed, in a fake, sweet voice. A blush crept across the chunin and his tan cheeks. Makou was still holding her palm over her mouth, but she'd taken a breath and her face was no longer red.

"Purple, ain't that the color someone I know wears, Suki?"

"Gaara, I think Temari loves purple and she wears it all the time." While this went on, Shikamaru was turning ten different shades of red and he looked like he might stroke any second.

"So, Shika, what were you doing with my sister, I must wonder," Gaara taunted, "Why was she in your house?"

Shika hesitated and slowly opened his mouth,"Alright, alright, I've been seeing her for about two weeks." Makou could no longer hold in her laughter and she fell of the couch with her red hair covering her face. I was also rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. Gaara was holding his stomach and hiccupping from hysterically laughing. Shikamaru looked painfully embarrassed as he watched the three of us giggle and smirk.

"But Shika isn't the only one with a secret," I panted between giggles," Ain't that right Mak?" Makou sat straight up and wiped a tear from her eye. Gaara and Shika looked at her with curiosity shining brightly in their eyes. Again, for the millionth time that day, Makou turned crimson and this time matching her hair.

"Okay, I told my secret, now it's your turn Makou," convinced Shikamaru, nodding swiftly to the girl.

"Uh, well-"

"Oh just say it, they won't fricken care, their boys," I interrupted, tilting my heads to the boys.

"Fine, I asked Kiba out and he said yes," Makou growled, half yelling it at me. Both of the others' jaws dropped before they fell to the ground in hysterics.

"Or maybe, they will care…," I shrugged and grinned. Makou gave me a dark and mean, death glare. Of course, being me, I had to sweetly smile back and have her sigh in protest. It didn't take Gaara too long to regain his composure. What surprised me was that the lazy Shikamaru was laughing pretty hard.

"Shika, I didn't no you had so much laughter it that lazy body of yours," I commented leaning on the couch.

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't have that much giggles in ya," Gaara chuckled, sitting beside me on the navy couch.

"She told me earlier. I got my shocks and yells out then. Course, your call did stop my rants, baka," I announced, while watching Makou hit a green loving shinobi on the head a couple times.

"We are never gonna end up watching that movie, are we," The maroon haired boy questioned as he too watched Makou beat up Shika.

"I really doubt it."


	5. Say Hello, Kiba!

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when pigs start flying

A/N: Look, I don't care if you write a long fricken review or not, but give your opinion. I like your opinions. Opinions and insights can be wonderful little things to look at. And flames are fun to read and then delete. Ever noticed how in emails the delete button is placed so conveniently close to the actual email. Sorry, rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 5

Makou nudged my shoulder playfully as she grabbed some popcorn with her slender fingers. As Gaara and I predicted, it still didn't seem like we were ever going to watch a movie. Gossip loves to interrupt everyone's daily plans. Also, Gaara had found the T.V. remote and was flipping channels at 100 miles per hour. His finger traveled unseen up and down, tapping the gray channel button. Shikamaru was getting more snacks- I had gotten a bit hungry and ate most of the ones on the table- so loud bangs and clangs rang out from the kitchen.

Makou suddenly whispered something in my ear, making me jump.

"Huh? Sorry I spaced out," I admitted and apologized. Makou groaned and repeated her hushed words.

"I said, are you going to ask him for me," She pleaded, showing her white, round puppy eyes and pouting her pink lips.

I tried my hardest to ask in my most childlike voice, "Who am I questioning? I can't interrogate if I don't own a full understanding of whoever I'm inquiring about whatever." The bigger words were put there to confuse her since Makou is kind of bad and slow with bigger words. But, she must have figured out that one, surprisingly, because she quickly sighed and rolled her eyes. Or she was sighing at not being able to understand it.

"Oh, Gaara, you baka and you are supposed to ask him about double dating with me and Kiba. Gosh, Suki, stop playing so dense," She pouted. By now, Makou had stopped whispering and was now talking in normal volume. So, Gaara, sitting on the chair next to the couch, was able to hear every word. Well not really, just some mumblings and maybe his name. Oh shut up, I just exaggerated a little.

"What you guys saying about me," he asked, only turning his head and still flipping channels. Makou was about to tell him, but I thought of something to say before she could breath.

"Hey, did I tell you guys I have Sasuke's toothpaste in my apron pocket," I rushed out to stop Makou," And I think we should start to prank the damn fool." Makou raised an eyebrow at me, but was intently thinking of a plan. Gaara stopped his rapid remote clicks and stared at me. Shikamaru stuck his head into the living room.

"I'm gonna guess you already have something insane and completely reckless in mind," he asked. I hmmhm-ed and rubbed my hands together evily. Makou huffed at being interrupted in her rant.

"Alright, let's here it." I cleared my throat before I started my totally evil speech about my completly evil plan. But, because today my life just loved to be inturrupted, the doorbell rang. I huffed as Shikamaru ran to get it and crossed my arms over my chest. Of course, all three of us waiting titled our heads to catch some conversation.

"Hey Shikamaru, is Makou here," A voice at the door asked. Makou's face lit up when she figured out who it was. She lept up from her chair and I quickly followed.

"Kiba," She screamed running towards the door. As she started to sprint towards him, I caught up to her side and put my feet in front of her. She didn't noticed and quickly slammed to the ground. Shikamaru yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Completly." Makou slowly lifted her head, cheeks a light pink. I towered above her and smirked. Gaara, who had heard Makou fall and had come to see what happened, shook his head.

"Suki,' Makou started as a michevious smile crept over her face," Maybe you could ask Ga- mmph!" A pillow was now over her head and Gaara was looking at me questionaly. I shot him a fake smile before returning my attention to Makou, who had gone a little limp.

"Is she okay," The dog shinobi inquired, looking quite worried.

"She's faking. One of the only things she's gottten good at because of me."

"She really looks passed out!"

"No. No, she won't pass out for about 1 more minute," Gaara informed Kiba, but looking intently at the body on the floor. Shikamaru nodded in agreement," Her record is 2 minutes and 5 seconds, right Suki?"

"Yeah, she'll thrash once she's gonna pass out." Keeping one hand securly on the pillow, I lifted my hand to glance at my watch. We all stood in silence, waiting for Makou to move, signaling she might pass out. Soon, her legs started to thrash out and her arms waved from side to side.

" 1 minute 36 seconds," I announced, removing the pillow from Makou's head. She quickly gasped for air, shot me a You-should-die-soon look, and stand up to go over to Kiba.

"Hey Makou, you have really weird friends," He breathed. Makou shrugged, but smiled cutely at Kibe before asking a question.

" So what's up," She asked anxiously, obviously trying to changa the subject from our creepiness.

" Oh right," he said, remembering why he came over in the first place," Your parents were worried and called me to see if they knew where I was. I guessed you were here and told them I'd walk you home." He smiled nervously and small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. It was quite easy to tell, that he was tense about either asking Makou on a walking date or having 3 pairs of eves watch him ask. Makou didn't notice, being as oblivious as always, and answered with a quick yes. As the two walkd out I couldn't resist yelling something back at them.

"See ya later ya two lovebirds." Both turned around with their faces the colour of cherries.


End file.
